lamentablenightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Enomena
Enomena (plural Enomenae) is the art of manipulating ether to affect the environment. Crossers utilize this in order to perform supernatural feats. If Ether can be seen as a type of energy source, then Enomenas would be the spells, and the Crossers could be said to be be the magicians. Mechanics Enomenae are the injection of a Crosser's will into the world, and function via the simple principle of causality. Specifically a Crosser uses ether to distort the fabric of reality, eliminating the concept of a "cause" necessary to achieve an "effect"; one could say that Crossers expend ether in place of that "cause". In other words, Crossers can induce a specific phenomenon even if it is against the laws of physics and logic. The Crosser need only think "I wish to perform this task" in order to make it happen. Of course, the exact degree of an enomena's effect and strength varies, and can become honed through practice. The only exception to enomenae is that a Crosser cannot create something from nothing. Their power requires action upon matter that already exists. A Crosser can ignite a flame given the appropriate circumstances, or manipulate an already lit flame, but cannot conjure a flame out of nowhere. Specialization Each Crosser has a unique enomena, or using the analogy above, a certain range of "effects" they can achieve. This specialization is different from Crosser to Crosser, but it is possible that abilities may overlap, or even compliment. Actions such as moving objects without the required kinetic energy, reinforcing one's body in a split second, or even dispelling other enomenae are all examples of specializations in a Crosser's powers. A Crosser's enomena type is decided the moment they become supernatural persons, and is an innate power associated with a Crosser's very being. As such even if the limits of enomena are virtually boundless, many Crossers naturally (or accidentally) comes to discover their powers as time goes on; as if they were meant to wield them. While a Crosser's set of powers cannot be changed or altered under any natural circumstances, it is possible for a Crosser to continuously discover new aspects of their abilities if they keep honing their skills. Effect on the Mundane Ether, in its purest form, operates on a higher level of existence than mundane objects in the physical world. In general, Enomena has a more pronounced effect on ether-sensitive beings, with mild to no effect on normal humans, animals, and most objects. Even natural phenomena like fire and lightning, when produced through the use of Enomena, have a markedly reduced effect than if it were a natural occurrence. Affecting reality requires a more substantial expenditure of ether, with Enomena that use corporeal matter or affect normal humans being inherently more difficult to execute or control. Strays and Crossers alike with little discipline or control with their craft may find their powers fizzling against something as simple as a piece of cardboard, allowing other Crossers to exploit such weaknesses by finding cover against offensive Enomena. Category:Terminology